User talk:Koldoom42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scorpion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 18:10, April 16, 2010 so i was kickbanned for posting a link wrong?????? u don't have any messages thats so sad Mortalkombat100 22:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) y cant i join chat? Hey Bog, I heard you had problems joining. I have problems to. Emperor Scorpion 01:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ey chats bac on come join me and ESPrince Sub-Scorpion 01:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Prince Sure. Send me the link. I've actually been working on something similar, studying other Fighting Game universes and seeing how well they could fit into Mortal Kombat. Also, sign your posts if you're going to comment on my talk page. It's just easier to tell who left the message. NaveNinja 02:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) who banned me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 17:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey bodganPrince Sub-Scorpion 18:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) And once more, no. I don't know why. No chat, for any wiki, works for me. It's annoying, really. It's almost like my computer is taunting me. "You got chat mod? Haha, take THIS!" Irritating. NaveNinja 16:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Get on Chat so the shitstorm may begin. Drey is here with me. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You got 15 minutes before it starts. Ermac is impatiant. After that, we start. Better be there. [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tremorfan94 Tremorfan94][http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tremorfan94 You talkin' to me?] 20:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Star But earlier I saw that I don't have it anymore and I thought you took it. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 19:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) go 2 KoP wiki chat. (Cdog23 16:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC)) cdog23 out Drawings Hey, could you draw me a pic of Tremor fighting Smoke? Thanks! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Remembrance Why Hello There, Have you already made a drawing for me. It's ok if you forgot, I don't blame you, but just to refresh your memory: Could you draw Scorpion (1st Costume MK9) Using 2 flamed spears as in his Enhanced Spear Throw, trying to pull the "fourth wall" towards him of course? I would be grateful. Meanwhile I made something for you, I hope you like it. Best Regards, Jul-Z aka TheOneEmperror TheOneEmperror - Now it's Your Move! - 13:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) PS: It might be difficult to read, Hotaru says: "Okay, I know my name is firefly in Japanese, but you don't have to take it too serious" I think the message on the right below is clear enough, if not you can tell me Yeah, I know. Let's try KOP. Ermacpunk15 10-30-11 1:09 (UTC) KOP is working. Ermacpunk15 10-30-11 1:14 (UTC) Hey, how's the picture coming? :D [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 03:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Please enter in my contest!Or at least give me a tip. wow you draw good!!! Metal. CHAT. WON'T. WORK. -.- Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 18:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat request I'm at ze chat. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ]][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'''I will show no mercy!.]] 16:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo. I wanted to see if you could cancel the 2099 and Ultimate and make me a Knight Based Villian. Is it to much to ask? If you can... Suprise me! ThanksPrince ' Retreat! ' 03:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC)